The present invention relates to structures including an interconnection between a sublithographic-pitched structure and a lithographic-pitched structure and methods of manufacturing the same.
Self-assembling copolymers may be employed to form sublithographic-pitched structures, i.e., structures having a sublithographic pitch. The self-assembling block copolymers are first dissolved in a suitable solvent system to form a block copolymer solution, which is then applied onto the surface of the first exemplary structure to form a block copolymer layer. The solvent system used for dissolving the block copolymer and forming the block copolymer solution may comprise any suitable solvent, including, but not limited to toluene, propylene glycol monomethyl ether acetate (PGMEA), propylene glycol monomethyl ether (PGME), and acetone.
Dimensions of semiconductor structures are typically limited by a minimum printable dimension of a lithography tool employed to pattern the physical feature of the semiconductor structure. The minimum printable dimensions are referred to in the art as critical dimensions, which are defined as the width of narrowest parallel lines or narrowest parallel spaces having a minimum pintable pitch that may be formed employing available lithographic tools.
While a “lithographic minimum dimension” and a “sublithographic dimension” are defined only in relation to available lithography tools and normally changes from generation to generation of semiconductor technology, it is understood that the lithographic minimum dimension and the sublithographic dimension are to be defined in relation to the best performance of lithography tools available at the time of semiconductor manufacturing. As of the filing date of this application, the lithographic minimum dimension is about 35 nm and is expected to shrink in the future.
Incorporation of a sublithographic-pitched structure into a semiconductor structure requires electrical contacts between the sublithographic-pitched structure and lithographic-pitched structures. Structures for providing such electrical contacts are thus desired.